bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mal
Appearance During his time outside of Seireitei Mal discovered the benefits of a good piece of armor, and to this day continues to use armor, conservatively. Mal stands 6 feet tall with short brown hair and deep blue eyes. Normally Mal wears very untraditional clothing, unless demanded by ceremony. His normal attire is a close fitting black shirt, loose, long black pants. At the waist a lighter, but still quite dark, grey sash is wrapped 4 times around around Mal's waist and used to hold various items in it's layers (Pills such as the squad 4 energy items and surveillance equipment). Black tactical boots with soft soles to eliminate sound go almost halfway to his knees but are lost under the loose cuff of his pants. On his right thigh there are two straps, one high and one low, securing the sheathe for Myaku Seijaku. Over the black long sleeve shirt Mal wears an armored chest piece. The armor is mat black and thin, but provides substantial protection from attacks made with bare hands or lower level kido. Both shoulders are armored, the left more significantly moving fully down the upper arm, leaving the elbow bare and covering the forearm and terminating in a light gauntlet. This armor generally serves for mid level (effectiveness not, height) defensive blocking. On the right, for enhanced range of motion, the armor is less prominent, terminating just over the shoulder but including a forearm piece to allow minimal use in blocking there. An armored spine completes the protective clothing. (All armor is minimal and designed in such a way to allow freedom of movement along with minimal protection from damage to vital organs). Mal recently learned the true name of the second spirit residing in his Zanpakuto and upon recovering and returning to get the blade where it had been left there was a second, identical blade laying next to the first. During the episode with Torasuto inside his inner world Mal was injured quite severely and he armor in Seireitei was damaged beyond repair. Deciding that a change was in order if he was to fight with two blades Mal commissioned a new suit of armor. The new armor has a very light underplate on the chest and on that flexible chainmail esque coating there are thicker armor plates (thicker than before) molded to match his muscular physique beneathe. The chest piece is formed as a vest and stops at the joint of his shoulders (it does NOT zip up lol). His arms are covered in the same tight chainmail type armor to the elbow with a thin armor plate covering his shoulders and upper arms. On either forearm is an arm guard that terminates just above his wrist. Mal's back is protected by similar plates and a spinal protector. Ever plate is painted flat black and outlined in the deep green color that his reiatsu is by nature. On the right breast the armor bears the sigel of the 3rd Squad, thusly Mal carries it into battle proudly declaring his allegiance. Mal also received a matching molded sheathe for his second blade. Still unsure about the new ambience of fighting with a second blade he is still using only one when possible. Mal is using Torasuto on his right hip in order to grow closer with the blade and will only draw Danketsu when the situation becomes truly dire. Since returning from the World of the Living Mal wears multiple piercings and leaves his hair much longer than before. Having gotten used to the lack of oversight when he was on the mission he hasn't done away with the jewlery or the unruly hair. Each of the earings he wears signifies a kill made when in the world of the living, except for 2. Mal wears an ear cuff on the top of his left ear which is to remind him of an unknown Shinigami who was killed by a roaming hollow while he was unable to assist. Mal killed the hollow, but wears the cuff not to remind him of the kill, but the carelessness that cost the other Shinigami his life. The other is the black cross in his right ear. Mal was saved from a group of hollow when a Quincy, whom he never met, fired from range and destroyed 6 of the 7 hollows leaving Mal with a fair fight. Mal has vowed that he will wear that earing until he meets the Quincy that saved him and can properly make ammends. Armor Mal's armor has gone through a few varients. It started as very light armor which was good for very little other than making him look mean, and differentiating him from the other Shinigami. The second set of armor was obtained after his first evolution with his Zanpakuto. A new design was used to give greater protection on his chest and back but allow more freedom of movement for his dual wielding. This set was destroyed by Hiroku. The third set was almost identical to the second, the plating was a bit thicker in the hope that the greater protection would prevent the same sort of damage that had done in the second set. This was also destroyed by Hiroku. Fed up with replacing his armor every month Mal went to Squad 12 and obtained some of an experimental metal that could channel reiatsu in order to increase the strength of the metal. After getting his hands on the ore Mal went to Lorcian's former LT at his private forge. They struck an agreement and the ore was forged into the armor Mal now wears. Thin plates of treated metal cover his torso, his arms and his shoulders. Thinner than even the second set this armor allows for freedom of movement and protection from damage. One design element was kept from the previous armor versions, the green marking on the flat black metal covering his abs that was just above his scar of the same color. Personality While knowing his ensemble can be intimidating Mal always has a ready smile and a joke. When not in the field 9 times out of 10 Mal can be found lounging around at the local bar with friends, or training. On the rare occasion that he is not in one of these places he's likely at the highest point in Seireitei, The Penitence Cell, looking out over the movements of the 13 Squads and relishing the silence and solitude that can be found there. Mal is not quick to anger, but has a smouldering temper. When angered Mal tends to play harmless pranks on people, hiding in silence and shadow and springing traps on the unwary. When necessary Mal can, and will, kill or die to protect the friends he has made. After raising himself in a lonely existence, and tasting that loneliness again after his graduation from the academy Mal has no desire to ever be without friends again. History "Mal" grew up on the streets of the Rukongai traveling from district to district as the whim took him. After arriving in Soul Society he was alone for a long time prior to even locating the Rukongai. Later he would learn that an attack had interrupted his "Soul Sleep" in the real world and caused him to be deposited at random instead of in one of the planned locations. With no memories of his time in the WOL he chose a name for himself, something simple, and set to defending himself in a world full of danger for a child. During these times he found that he had an affinity for going unnoticed. Using this natural ability Mal began to move around in the richer districts as a pick pocket and eventually, as he aged, taking jobs as a thief. Mal was easily able to amass significant funds and live in relative comfort hiring out his skills as a young man. However all good things must end and during one of these jobs he was captured by, then LT of squad 2 Makato Kiyoshi. Noticing his abnormally high spirit pressure and natural affinity for stealth and infiltration type missions he asked that his sentence, 250 years in the Maggot's Nest, be commuted and he be entered into the Academy for training as a Shinigami. Shortly after entering the Academy Mal was drawn to other members of his class, finally able to stay near people without his strength sapping theirs he became quick friends with many of his classmates. Mal excelled in study of Kido and sword tactics as well as information gathering. During the upheaval in Soul Society when many others disappeared Mal took a leave from the Academy...or more accurately, went looking for the "traitors". During his time outside Seireitei Mal was forced to defend himself from attack by other Souls that had strayed from the Rukongai and attempted to pray on weaker Souls. It was during this time that he discovered the name and ability of his partner, his Zanpakuto, Myaku Seijaku. Using the ability to mask the sound of his passing the search was able to progress more quickly, but still yielded little in the way of results. After a time Mal discovered the training areas that appeared to have been heavily used in the past but which were, amazingly, equipped with a regen pool. Unable to locate any sign of the traitors and knowing that the search may have had more luck elsewhere Mal returned to Seireitei in order to join a squad and with the hope of protecting his friends, and of preventing a further upheaval. Mal was allowed to join the 10th Squad as 3rd seat and served for a time under Captain Flamingo. An urgent, long term surveilance mission required his skills and Mal left, reluctantly for a time. The details of the mission required him to relinquish his position within Seireitei completely. After the loss of contact with Captain Flamingo, fearing a catastrophe Mal return to Seireitei to offer his services whereever they could be used. Recently while training to gain a more profound bond with his Zanpakuto Mal finally learned the true name of the second spirit in his Zanpakuto. He gained a second blade which he wears on his left thigh mirror image of the first. His abilities remained the same after this addition, the only minor change being that while wielding both blades he can load kido into either blade by holding the opposite blade over it in place of his empty hand. 'Zanpakuto' Danketsu (Unity), Kodoku (Isolation) both reside within Mal's Zanpakuto ,Myaku Seijaku. Danketsu was the first spirit to make himself known to Mal and is the only one who's powers he can currently access. During his time outside of Seireitei after the academy desperation during a near death encounter with a large group of bandits drove Mal to reach out for Danketsu who happily took his hand and supplied the power to deal with the group, even communicating with Mal to explain the abilties that he had gained. It was years before Mal obtained enough affinity with his blade to enter his inner world and find that Danketsu was not alone. After pleading and finally losing his temper Mal lashed out in that inner world casting reiatsu all around himself and cursing the other spirit who would not give so much as a name before leaving his inner world. As Mal regained consciousness in Seireitei one word was communicated through his link to his sword, Kodoku. After months of training Mal gained the ability to speak with Danketsu at will, and very rarely was without his voice as companion and advisor. Perhaps this link made Kodoku jealous, or angry, but after a time Mal found his own inner world closed to him. Danketsu explained that Kodoku had closed off that passage to him and would not allow him entry until he had proven himself worthy to be in his (Kodoku's) presence. Frustrated and angry Mal trained harder than any time in his life and eventually earned a bit of respect from the belligerent spirit. From time to time he was even allowed access to his inner world. Eventually, while speaking to another shinigami Mal gave his opinion about what to do if those in power were not behaving appropriately saying "If you feel that a Captain is unfit, train and replace them. There is no reason to rely on the strength of others. Build your strength until you don't need them. Train ruthlessly, endlessly, until you have the power to take that place and make yourself and your ideals the ones that lead the Gotei." Almost immediately Kodoku responded directing him to come to him, insisting that he enter the inner world immediately. Upon entering his inner world Mal was able to see the form of Danketsu and learn the true name of the second spirit Torasuto. The second spirit's appearance remains a mystery but even this revelation had an effect. Mal was able to gain a second blade identical to the first which he wears on his left thigh. His powers evolved with this change a bit aswell expanding how he can load either blade. Mal is not yet able to load both, but tactically that would be a very large boon and he hopes to gain this ability as he solidifies his bond with Torasuto and Danketsu. -That brings us to current times- Powers and Abilities Kido to level 50 Shunpo Master of tactics and sneak attacks Mal has mastered a form of active meditation known as "The Flame and The Void" or "The Oneness" which allows him to distance his conscious mind from his emotions and from physical factors such as pain, heat, or cold. Generally happy personality Able to fight well in a group Quickly able to understand allies abilities and assist with the development of high level strategies Limited ability to fight using both of his shorter blades Zanpakutō Inner World Thus far Mal's inner world is simple blackness. When the spirits of his sword are in control, and being less than social, there is a very bring white light exactly 1 meter in radius that surrounds Mal anywhere he goes and effectively walls him off from being able to hear his Zanpakuto spirits Danketsu (Unity) and Torasuto (Trust). Myaku Seijaku Pulse of Silence Release command: '''Seijaku wa meiun da. (Silence is doom)' Shizukesa no hashira Describe your first ability. After invoking Shikai there is a bright pulse of light and a shimmering field is seen to appear around the wielder approximately 1 meter in radius. This field controls the passage of sound into and out of the field at will. This field either allows sound through or prevents its passage. In this manner the wielder is able to disguise any sounds made by them, or sounds within the radius of the field, or allow them through. Cannot be activated and deactivated in the same turn. 'Akuma No Tokiwaza 悪魔解技' Akuma No Tokiwaza 悪魔解技 The wielder of Myaku Seijaku is able to use modified forms of hado and bakudo. The blade itself can be used to channel any hado or bakudo that the wielder wishes to use, but those kido are able to be used at full power (as if the entire incantation had been spoken) while only calling the name and number of a given technique. This is due to the Reiryoku/Reiatsu that is channeled into a Zanpakuto during a battle. That Reiryoku/Reiatsu is harnessed to fuel the kido, meaning that the incantation is unnecessary to charge the full kido. In order to channel a kido into the blade Mal only needs to recite the name and number of that kido while focusing reiatsu into the blade. Due to his heightened connection with his blades Mal is able to load kido into either blade, Danketsu or Torasuto, without the use of either his hand or other blade over the channel in the blade, simply holding it is enough. However this is more strenuous and requires 1 turn cooldown when used with a single blade. It is possible using this ability to load the same kido, or a 2 different kido, into the different blades. If used in this manner it requires a 3 turn cooldown due to the higher strain of using the attack. 'Akuma No Tokiwaza 悪魔解技''' Akuma No Tokiwaza 悪魔解技 The wielder of Myaku Seijaku is able to use modified forms of hado and bakudo. The blade itself can be used to channel any hado or bakudo that the wielder wishes to use, but those kido are able to be used at full power (as if the entire incantation had been spoken) while only calling the name and number of a given technique. This is due to the Reiryoku/Reiatsu that is channeled into a Zanpakuto during a battle. That Reiryoku/Reiatsu is harnessed to fuel the kido, meaning that the incantation is unnecessary to charge the full kido. In order to channel a kido into the blade Mal only needs to recite the name and number of that kido while focusing reiatsu into the blade. Due to his heightened connection with his blades Mal is able to load kido into either blade, Danketsu or Torasuto, without the use of either his hand or other blade over the channel in the blade, simply holding it is enough. However this is more strenuous and requires 1 turn cooldown when used with a single blade. Statistics Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei